louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TDF2132/Drew's Jury Speech
Drew C is no more. Disaster Drew is here in search of a few answers and Nicholas and Zach, you've met ha before. Bryce, you're about to be introduced to a form of me that I have kept away since 2017, and this Final 3..... This Final 3 brought her back. Literally. This Final 3 has been nothing but a bag of mixed questions for all of us jurors and we need some explanations. And STAT. Because girlies... this was not it. This opening performance for all three of you just left many of us questioning 'WHAT?" the entire time. I cannot speak for them, I will let them address you in their speeches, but for me... this is my thoughts. Miss Bryce- we shall start with you. ---- BRYCE Where do we begin? Well for starters, it was nice to finally have an ORG rival in the many games I've played that didn't include any hosts. Matt doesn't count because everyone bullies him. But that's not the reason why I decided to go for you first. Its simple. You and I didn't have the best social connection. Oddly enough, its because of that social connection- its making me want to vote for you as the face of this season. Why I say that. Well, you had so many bitches wrapped around your finger... it was uncanny. Reading these speeches or lack thereof, in your case Miss Weathers, you had the biggest social understand amongst everyone... and I played the game with you the least, because we swapped onto Viracocha 3.0 on Day 15. While your lackluster speech, rather, incomplete one that only highlighted the premerge, alot of information that I gathered was from the two people that sit next to you. They made their own games tank in a speech so fast, that they didn't realize they were only pushing for you to win this game. Getting Nicholas to give you two idols? Amazing. Having MY supposed #1 ally tell you about my Idol Day 19, to cause distrust between you and Ally? Phenonminal. Voting with the minority a couple of times, jury clout- but hey it got you to this point. What I'm trying to say is, you were missing alot of key details that left the jury wanting more. Benj said it in his speech. We want to see the game through your eyes and quitting half way just didn't sit well. Here are my questions for you. 1. How did you persuade Nicholas to give you both of his idols? 2. DId you play this game to the best of your capabilities? 3. Finally, tell me why you should be the face of this season? ---- NICHOLAS Miss Nicholas. The one person that I knew prior to this game and I absolutely wanted to play with. Deep down in my heart, you and I had the best talks that were completely outside of this game, and I adored all of our tea spilling stories. Whew, I will NEVER look at the people whom we've discussed in our tea time the same. ANYWAY! OOOOOOHHHH I dunno. I really don't know what to say. The speech, first off, horrible work by you. Please stick to being a medical personnel. Writing speeches should never be pursued by you. Second thing, I expected this gameplay from Zach because you know that's how Hoenn him played, and I called him out in front of everyone. You were the last person I expected to see adopt this style of play, and that it just left me utterly disappointed. Like what Benj pointed out, you had 2 IDOLS... TWO. And you decided to not get blood on your hands by handing them off to Miss Bryce. Like? What was the reason... HUH? WHAT. WAS THE REASON. (Keep in mind I did not read the responses to the other jurors when making this). And I will want further explaining on this, but you do realize that you handed an idol to Bryce the nights that Ally and I were voted out right? Was the wishy-washy, "i'm playing both sides" strategy a thing, because it was very clear cut that you knew what you were doing, but the desired effect and emotions that resulted didn't pan out in your favor, but more so for Bryce. You had the making of being the winner, well imma tone it down a bit... You had the biggest chance at my vote, thus defeating your negative talks with me about becoming the 0 Jury Vote finalist. And sadly with that speech and what the other jurors tell me in Ponderosa, it may become a reality. But in order for you to escape that reality, please answer my questions for you. 1. Obviously, aside from Bryce and Zach, did anyone else know about your idol finds? 2. Was there a key reason as to why you voted Bryce both times he played that idol? Ally and I were the ones respectively voting alongside you those two votes.. and its just a questionable strategy. 3. Finally, tell me why you should be the face of this season? ---- ZACH My Diomedes Dolphin Duo. My other half. Or... so I thought. Let that marinate with you for a while. For 35 days. That is nearly 90% of this game (the math turned out to be 89.7% or something along those lines) that I have spent with the person that I started off on Zavtra on The Diomedes with. That, should've been 100% to be very honest with you. Why you thought it was smart for you to just throw me to the side like that? I definitely want a better explanation than that thing you put in that pathetic excuse of a jury speech. I had your back. ONE HUNDRED PERCENT. Nothing more. Nothing less. And for me to be reading your speech of how my TRUST in you was misplaced, because you decided to turn your back on the person who had yours ON DAY 19 OF ALL THE DAYS. THAT WAS THE ROUND DREW H WAS VOTED OUT, and I left Day 35. You had me THINKING that you were in my corner, you were by my side, you were there with me until the end for an extra 16 days. Like WHAT? You betrayed my trust then and you are now coming clean with it? Not to mention that I was honest with you with my Auction items and you lied to me about yours too? Like. Damn. So go ahead. Any more lies that you wanna come clean about now? Cause I can tell you. I have never. EVER. Felt more betrayed by anyone in a single ORG before this moment. This moment right here. And if I recall, back in 2017- you were the bitch that did me in Hoenn. So you that's TWICE I placed my trust in you and you just shattered it. If anything that can be taken away from this moment, is that I'm loyal to those who I decide my #1 is. I STRUGGLED with voting out Benj. I was an EMOTIONAL MESS when Ally was the vote, and what was the deed that pushed me off the edge? You telling me that you were moving and had ZERO time to talk strategy with me, but for Bryce- you had all the time in the world. Here are my questions: 1. You said that revealing my idol to Bryce on Day 19 was a ploy to gain trust between you and him. Knowing very well that I was wary of him from the moment we swapped onto Viracocha 3.0. What drove you to confessing that information, knowing that if you were ever in trouble- I wouldn't hesistate playing it on you.? 2. The moment I was going home... how long were you set on writing my name down? Because even when I came up to you telling you about Tobi's plan to vote you out... I still didn't go through with it. 3. Were your intentions always to go to the end with people you know well outside of this game? All the smoke you blew on saying how we were a Duo, that we were going to the end... was that all a fallacy to get me to trust in you more? ---- MISCELLANEOUS I know that I have been an annoying bitch throughout this season, and being a juror where all of the lead up to my vote out was just a hot ass mess, it just leaves so many questions floating through my mind. But without any classic jury speech, I will ask you three the same questions, that are more lighthearted, to counteract the tough ones I asked you all personally. Here they are: 1. Describe the entire game strictly in High School Musical gifs. I stick to a theme, you all must too. 2. Praise Matthew Herrod for me. I want pure love for him to shine. 3. Tell me what is your favorite song off of Bhad Ally's "Bhad Gone Ghud". 4. I need you shower me with compliments and praise because that is how Disaster Drew goes away for another 2 years. Category:Blog posts